


Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby, Doctor Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Castiel, Parent Charlie Bradbury, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent Dorothy Baum, Pregnancy, Pregnant Donna Hanscum, Pregnant Hannah (Supernatural), Pregnant Jessica Moore, Pregnant Jo Harvelle, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spnaubingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dorothy gives birth to their son. Everyone is there to welcome him into the world.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square hospital!au.





	Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from John Lennon’s song of the same name.

Dean and Cas walked through the hallways in the hospital, rushing to the wing they wanted when they heard the cry. It was loud and strong, and Dean squeezed Cas’ hand before he opened the door. 

Dorothy laid on the bed, Charlie leaning over her shoulder smiling at the baby in Dorothy’s arms. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the newborn. That was his kid. Or Cas’. It was theirs. 

“Boy or girl?” Cas asked at his side. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Not that it matters, but it’s a boy.”

A boy. They had a son. Sam took the baby from Dorothy’s arms to clean him up but brought him close to Dean and Cas to let them take a look first. Dean couldn’t resist running a finger down the little one’s cheek. As Sam took him to the sink, Cas followed to watch. Dean walked to the new moms and gave them each a hug. “Congrats on our baby, mommas.”

Dorothy looked exhausted and gave him a one-armed hug, but Charlie nuzzled into his chest, “Congrats on our baby, daddy.”

Dean chuckled, “Cas is Daddy. I think Papa for me, or maybe just D?”

Charlie pulled away with a smile and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.”

“Did we decide on a name yet?”

Cas came to stand at Dean’s shoulder, the baby wrapped in a blanket and a little blue beanie on his head. Dean leaned over him and smiled down at the bright blue eyes blinking up at him. 

“Henry, for your grandpa, and Franklin for Dorothy’s dad,” Charlie told him. “And, in the interest of not giving him three last names, we are going with Winchester for his last name.”

Dean smiled. They had been debating between names for months, and they had backups for boys and girls. The last name surprised him though, last he knew, they had been set on Bradbury-Baum for the last name. 

Cas handed the baby over to Dean. “Another Henry Winchester in the world. You got big shoes to fill, kiddo.” Dean moved him closer, up his arm, and swore Henry smiled at him. “He has your eyes,” Dean told his husband. 

“Dean, all babies are born with blue eyes,” Sam told him as he walked forward with a blood pressure cuff for Dorothy. “They’ll change in about six months.”

Charlie stood in front of them while Sam took Dorothy’s vitals. “Besides,” she said, “we still don’t know which one of you knocked up my wife.”

It seemed like months ago when Cas and Dean gave their sperm samples, and none of them had a clue which sample made the baby. It was better that way, Dean thought. That way, Henry would always be all four of theirs, two sets of parents, plenty of love to go around. 

They heard a knock at the door, and Gabriel poked his head around the corner. “I have a ton of prego lesbians in the waiting room waiting to know if you had the baby yet.”

Cas smiled at him, “Come meet your nephew.”

Gabriel closed the door behind him and took a few tentative steps forward. “It’s okay, babe,” Sam told him. “The delivery went great. Dorothy did awesome, and little Henry is doing great.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shoulder as he moved to put the blood pressure cuff away. Sam kissed him on the cheek, “I’m gonna go clean up, and I’ll let the girls know you have a healthy baby boy.” Charlie nodded, and Gabriel gave a smile at the baby before moving to follow his husband out of the room. 

Charlie sat on the chair by Dorothy’s bed. Dorothy looked beat, barely able to keep her eyes open. Charlie pushed the hair out of her eyes, “Get some sleep, sweetie, Henry’s gonna need to eat soon.”

“Nah, I’m fine, I can wait till everyone sees him first. I know the girls all want a look. Plus, I gotta thank Sam.”

Charlie smiled, “Sam was amazing in here. The best delivery doctor we could have asked for.”

Dean smiled down at the now sleeping baby in his arms, “I guess it’s not every day you get to deliver your own nephew.”

He moved to set on the loveseat and Cas sat next to him, arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulder to look over their baby. 

Charlie nodded, “It’s too bad all the girls won’t get him.”

When Charlie and Dorothy’s friends found out they were trying for a baby, they all decided to try together. Some of them took a few rounds of IVF for it to work, and a few were still trying, but Charlie and Dorothy were the first ones to deliver. “Who’s next up?” Dean asked. 

Anna and Hannah are due next month, and Jess and Madison are right behind them. Jo and Pamela are about a month later, and” she clapped her hands together, “Donna and Jody just found out! Donna’s due in June!” 

Dean smiled, Jody and Donna took Dean in for a while right after Dean and Sam ran away from home, helped Sam get through school and set Dean up with a job at the sheriff station. Jody was the closest thing to a mom he’d had since he was four. “Good for them.”

“Yeah, they deserve it.”

“So, no luck for Meg and Ruby yet?” Cas asked.

Charlie shook her head, “After the next round of IVF with Meg, they are gonna take a few months off and then see if Ruby can get pregnant.”

The men nodded. They never knew how difficult it was for some women to get pregnant. Dean always felt relieved that none of the girls he slept with in high school got pregnant, but that was before he knew how hard it was. 

There was a knock on the door. Sam and Gabe came in with Jess and Madison. Jess looked giant, her belly swollen with the twins. Dean stood to give her a place to set, and Henry squirmed in his arms at the movement. 

“I figured one couple at a time was plenty,” Sam told them. “ And I figured Henry should meet the moms of his future cousins first.”

When Jess and Madison decided to try for a baby, they went to Sam first. He and Jess had been close since college, and she said there was no other man she could picture doing this with. They were all shocked when she found out she was carrying twins, but Sam told them there was always a higher chance of multiples with IVF.  

Dean passed the baby to Madison who took Cas’ place next to Jess. “He’s beautiful,” Jess told them. She took the baby from Madison and settled him over her giant baby bump. The couple cooed over him for a while before they decided to give the next couple some time. 

Jody and Donna came in next, Claire and Kaia with them.  After Sam moved out, Jody took Kaia in. She got kicked out by her parents when she came out, but she was doing great now. She just moved in with Claire, Cas’ niece, last week, and the two of them were working their way through school. 

They all offered their congratulations on the pregnancy. “We never thought it would happen,” Donna told them holding her wife’s hand. 

“We finally got lucky,” Jody said as she kissed her wife on the cheek. 

The four women passed around the baby, and then Anna and Hannah came in. Hannah was quite a bit smaller than Jessica, but she clutched her lower back when she sat down. “The baby is right on my tailbone,” she told them. “This damn thing better come soon.” Hannah had never been one to cuss, but as the pregnancy progressed she had terrible morning sickness, even got hospitalized for dehydration. 

Cas handed Anna the baby. “Henry, this is your Auntie Anna, and this is your Auntie Hannah. She is going to give you a cousin soon.”

When Anna and Hannah decided to try to get pregnant, they came to Cas first and said they wanted a baby that was biologically both of theirs and Cas, as Anna's brother, was the closest they could get. It wasn’t technically true, they could have asked Gabriel, but they asked Cas first. Cas told them yes, but decided it would be best to stay Uncle Cas instead of Daddy to their baby. 

The women passed Henry between them before giving him back to Charlie. Dorothy told them to bring everyone else in at once so she could feed the baby and get some sleep. A minute later, Jo and Pamela came in followed by Ruby and Meg. Jo looked hesitant to take the baby like she wasn’t sure how to hold him. 

“Sweetheart,” Pamela told her, “You are having a baby in a couple of months, you might as well learn how to hold one first.”

Ruby and Meg stood close while they waited their turn, and between Pamela and Cas, they settled Henry in Jo’s arms. “Claire understated how cute he is,” Jo joked with a smile. 

After a few minutes, they handed Henry over to Ruby and Meg. Dean saw the sadness in their eyes as they cooed over Henry, so heartbroken over the failed attempts to make a baby of their own. Cas hugged them when they handed him back, trying to reassure them through touch that they would have this one day too. 

When the women left, Dorothy reached for the baby. “Why do we have so many friends?” she asked Charlie. 

She pulled down one side of her tank top and let Henry feed. She looked exhausted. “Do you want me to get Sam?” Dean asked her.

“I’m good; I’m just gonna feed him and crash. Can you get us food though? I’m starving!”

Dean smiled, “The diner on 5th? Your usual?” Dorothy and Charlie nodded. 

Cas and Dean gave hugs to the women. “Thank you,” Charlie and Dorothy both said. “Thank you for Henry. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

“We couldn’t have done this without you either,” Dean told them. “I can’t believe you gave us a baby!”

They saw Sam in the hall and told him they would get him food too. They stopped in the waiting room where Gabriel sat surrounded by the couples. He looked a little out of place with so many women he couldn’t flirt with, but he talked to his sister and Hannah. A few of the women decided to go home and come back in the morning to see the baby before Dorothy and Henry were released. Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Jo, and Pamela all walked to the front of the hospital with Dean and Cas and talked about how excited they were for their own families. 

Jody teased Claire and Kaia being next, but both girls blushed and swore they would never have kids. 

When Cas and Dean made it to the Impala, Cas slid next to Dean and gave him a proper kiss. “We have a baby,” Cas said against his lips. 

“We have a baby,” Dean agreed with a smile and leaned forward to kiss Cas again. 

Dean was scared, he would admit it, but even with shared custody and long nights ahead, he was more excited than scared. He squeezed Cas’ hand before starting the car to get his baby’s mommas some dinner. 


End file.
